The Sound Of Europe 10
"Turn Around"|row15 = Previous ◄ 9 ~The Sound Of Europe~ 11 ► Next}}The Sound Of Europe 10 '''was the 10th edition of the Sound Of Europe. It took place in '''Parken Stadium, Copenhagen, Denmark, following Denmark's''' victory''' in the 9th edition with MØ and her song "Final Song". This was the first time that Denmark hosted the contest. The 10th edition consisted of two semi-finals, which took place on 1 September 2016, and a final, held on 9 September 2016. The shows were presented by Lisa Rønne and Nikolaj Koppel while Simone was hosting the green room. Forty-seven countries participated in the 10th edition. Once all the votes had been announced, based on 50% jury and 50% televoting, Armenia won the contest, with Lucy's song "Turn Around". Location Copenhagen is the capital and most populated city of Denmark. It has a municipal population of 591,481 and a larger urban population of 1,280,371 (as of 1 January 2016). The Copenhagen metropolitan area has just over 2 million inhabitants. The city is situated on the eastern coast of the island of Zealand; another small portion of the city is located on Amager, and is separated from Malmö, Sweden, by the strait of Øresund. The Øresund Bridge connects the two cities by rail and road. Originally a Viking fishing village founded in the 10th century, Copenhagen became the capital of Denmark in the early 15th century. Beginning in the 17th century it consolidated its position as a regional centre of power with its institutions, defences and armed forces. After suffering from the effects of plague and fire in the 18th century, the city underwent a period of redevelopment. This included construction of the prestigious district of Frederiksstaden and founding of such cultural institutions as the Royal Theatre and the Royal Academy of Fine Arts. After further disasters in the early 19th century when Nelson attacked the Dano-Norwegian fleet and bombarded the city, rebuilding during the Danish Golden Age brought a Neoclassical look to Copenhagen's architecture. Later, following the Second World War, the Finger Plan fostered the development of housing and businesses along the five urban railway routes stretching out from the city centre. Since the turn of the 21st century, Copenhagen has seen strong urban and cultural development, facilitated by investment in its institutions and infrastructure. The city is the cultural, economic and governmental centre of Denmark; it is one of the major financial centres of Northern Europe with the Copenhagen Stock Exchange. Copenhagen's economy has seen rapid developments in the service sector, especially through initiatives in information technology, pharmaceuticals and clean technology. Since the completion of the Øresund Bridge, Copenhagen has become increasingly integrated with the Swedish province of Scania and its largest city, Malmö, forming the Øresund Region. With a number of bridges connecting the various districts, the cityscape is characterized by parks, promenades and waterfronts. Copenhagen's landmarks such as Tivoli Gardens, the Little Mermaid Statue, the Amalienborg and Christiansborg palaces, Rosenborg Castle Gardens, Frederik's Church, and many museums, restaurants and nightclubs are significant tourist attractions. Copenhagen is home to the University of Copenhagen, the Technical University of Denmark and Copenhagen Business School. The University of Copenhagen, founded in 1479, is the oldest university in Denmark. Copenhagen is home to the FC København and Brøndby football clubs. The annual Copenhagen Marathon was established in 1980. Copenhagen is one of the most bicycle-friendly cities in the world. The Copenhagen Metro serves central Copenhagen together with the S-train network connecting the outlying boroughs. Serving roughly 2 million passengers a month, Copenhagen Airport, Kastrup, is the largest airport in the Nordic countries. Venue The contest took place in Parken Stadium in Copenhagen, following Denmark's victory at the 9th edition of the contest in Prague with the song "Final Song", performed by MØ. Parken Stadium has a capacity of approximately 38,000 attendees. Parken Stadium is the home ground of FC Copenhagen and the Denmark national football team. Bidding phase Format The edition consisted of two semi-finals and a final. The eleven countries with the highest scores in both semi-finals qualified to the final. Each participating country had their own national jury, which consisted of five professional members of the music industry. Each member of a respective nation's jury was required to rank every song, except that of their own country. The voting results from each member of a particular nation's jury were combined to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. Likewise, the televoting results were also interpreted as a full ranking, taking into account the full televoting result rather than just the top ten. The combination of the jury's full ranking and the televote's full ranking produced an overall ranking of all competing entries. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. Running order The final running order of the competing performances at the semi-finals and the final were decided by the producer of the show and approved by the Executive Producer, the Executive Supervisor, the CBU and the Reference Group. Presenters On 20 November 2016, DR announced that Lisa Rønne and Nikolaj Koppel '''were the hosts of the 10th edition. '''MØ, winner of the last edition, was chosen as host of the green room. National host broadcaster During an initial meeting between the host broadcaster DR and CBU (Contest Broadcasting Union), the representatives of the core organising team were selected. Merfi Amadeus was announced as the executive producer and Kostas Bouris as the executive supervisor. Participating countries 47 countries will participate in the 10th edition. The edition consisted of two semi-finals with 21 countries, from which the 11 with the highest scores qualified to the final. None country returned to the contest or withdrawn. Big 5 Results Semi-final 1 21 countries took part in the first semi-final. The eleven songs in places 1 to 11 qualified for the final and are marked in orange. Denmark, United Kingdom and Iceland voted from the Big 5. Semi-final 2 21 countries took part in the second semi-final. The eleven songs in places 1 to 11 qualified for the final and are marked in orange. Denmark, France and Germany voted from the Big 5. Final Other countries Active CBU members * - MRT announced that the country would not return in the 9th edition of the Sound Of Europe.